


fitting together like puzzle pieces

by Saraste



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Romeo+Juliet (1996)
Genre: 30 Days of June Fic, F/F, Fluff & Angst, Genderbending, Genderbent Romeo & Juliet, Kissing, Kissing at the balcony, Modern Baz Luhrmann "Romeo+Juliet"/GoT fusion, Romance, marsaery, prompted fic, self-indulgent writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery gives Sansa her first kiss and another, and another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fitting together like puzzle pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 2/30 of my 30 days of June fic fics. Was again prompted by [katajainen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen), who gave me the prompt of kiss on the balcony, Romeo & Juliet-style, but who let me choose my pairing and didn't specify a fandom. So, of course, my mind went to Sansaery and a sort of Baz Luhrmann _Romeo+Juliet_ mashup. (And I seriously want to rewatch that movie now for the nth time, even when I know I'll cry, because much sad.) Which might be weird for katajainen, even when I reference the movie verse only vaguely, as I just realized she might not have seen said movie. Oops. Sorry, sis!

'None saw you?' Sansa queried, heart in her throat, grasping at the hand Margaery was reaching out to her, fingers interlacing with hers as if from practise. Her heart sang at the sight of her, for their parting had been such sweet sorrow, even only having lasted for such a short while.

 

But everything was eternity now, every moment they were apart an unbearable trial, togetherness a prize.

 

For Margaery, those kisses they had stolen away, that sweet sin they had passed between each others lips, that had been a revelation, fireworks in the sky, a whole universe opened behind Sansa's eyelids. She had felt like she belonged, like she was part of a set and their lips meeting was fitting them together like puzzle pieces. And then... _'She's a Tyrell, the daughter of your father's worst enemy.'_

 

Yet she had not cared, had reached and ran through the party crowd for one last glimpse of Margaery, as she fled in haste, hurrying to evade those who would detain and punish her for being there, for slipping unseen into the throng at a Tyrell ball. For she had been unmasked, her ready teasing smiles, her face marking her as not belonging.

 

Even if she belonged with,  _to_ , Sansa.

 

Sansa had ached, her heart as if pierced, yet pierced by love, yanking at her, as the connection between them, a thread binding them together, was stretched close to snapping. 

 

And now here they were, here was Margaery again, all wicked smiles and bright starry eyes and hands grasping at the railing. She should not be here ,for her to be here could very well spell her doom. For Sansa's cousin was a hard woman. Yet Sansa did not have the heart to tell her no. To tell her to leave, for she felt whole again, their thread stitching them together now they were close. 

 

'None saw,' Margaery pushed herself up to the railing, swinging her legs over it, eyes darting this way and that, 'none saw but you,' and she was giving Sansa one of her brilliant teasing smiles. Finally,  _finally,_ she was reaching out and drawing Margaery into her arms, fingers trailing up into her hair. Sansa shivered. 

 

_Margaery kissed her._

 

It was like summer after a cold winter, the familiarity of it already addicting, and Sansa did not know how she had ever gone without, how she could even dare think ever going without. She did not think that she was a Stark and Margaery was a Tyrell, for the sweet tenderness of Margaery's lips on hers was all she could focus on. The kiss consumed her in it's sweetness, in the effortless adoration Margaery showed her. It felt dangerous for it's wildness, for their love had just been born that night and it was a fragile new thing, yet in the heedlessness of youth even that was forgotten. For what was adversity when faced with love?

 

Sansa's hand travelled to Margaery's slim waist and settled on her hips and she dared draw her closer, dared open her mouth and invite her to kiss deeper, kiss more possessingly. Take whatever she could want. 

 

It could not last, this stolen moment of theirs, but Sansa wanted forever, she wanted these lips on her always, and not just on her lips but  _everywhere_ , she craved them and needed them like air, Sansa wanted forever and didn't want to care that they might never get there.

 

She didn't know what made the kiss break, their lips parting in breathless haste, a sound or something at the edge of her sight, but Margaery suddenly  _isn't_ kissing her and ducks down from sight. 

 

'Sansa!' Nurse is suddenly shouting from inside her bedroom and Sansa doesn't want her time to be up, too soon, she wanted more, she wanted forever. 

 

Margaery is slipping down, hiding against Sansa's billowing nightdress, hands naughtily sneaking under it, to grasp at ankles and higher, making Sansa tremble. 

 

'I will be there anon!' Sansa glanced to see if Nurse is looking through the windows. She isn't, turned around to fuss at something. Across the room, thank heavens.

 

Sansa looks down at Margaery, looking up at her unrepentantly, hands hidden under Sansa's nightgown, face full of promises they can't act on now, promises for later, for the morrows they dare hope for. 'You need to go, now, go now before you're caught,' she tells her in whispers, dread in her heart.

 

Margaery sighed and too quick she's over the railing again, grasping at the ledge, feet seeking purchase in the stone and creepers. She kissed Sansa once more, then, dangerously reaching up with one hand to draw her closer, her lips lingering, an apology and a promise. Whispering sweet words of promise of a meeting, a sealing of their fates, acknowledgement of their belonging, to which Sansa acquiesced.

 

Then she's gone and Sansa  _ached_ . She felt chilled. Like what they started upon this night will be more than they might be able to handle. That Margaery's lips will be the last thing she'll ever know in this life. That forever is just a word. But it won't be just that, it won't.

 

Because that's not how tales of lovers end, or at least not how they should. Theirs won't, she vowed to her, looking at Margaery climbing down, wishing tomorrow were now.

 


End file.
